1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure pertains generally to railway passenger vehicles such as observation cars or that tupe of railway vehicle where passengers may relax and socialize while observing the country side. In particular, this disclosure pertains to a passenger service shelf which extends alongside the vehicle side walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses different arrangements for construction of railway cars wherein passengers may socialize or observe the scenery. These vehicles have been characterized by a construction such as that shown in the Dittrich, U.S. Pat No. 2,434,841 (1948) which discloses the usual seating arrangement used in conjunction with tables located on either side of an aisle or walkthrough area. Such a construction is luxurious but objectionable because of the cost involved in materials, installation and maintenance and also because such an arrangement does not provide for a highly efficient use of space and does not provide a table or shelf arrangement which can be easily cleaned and yet securely hold beverages and the like during transit. Further, Dittrich does not disclose a lighted area provided by the table top or seating.